Marymount Academy - Harvard Dreams
by suitegleelife655
Summary: Cody and Bailey are star students at the Marymount Academy. As well as being popular and talented, they always seem to get what they want...until their Harvard letters come that is. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose for another day over the pointed roof of The Marymount Academy, the sun streaming in through the glittering windows, casting an eerie morning light over the sleeping forms of the students snuggled into their beds. One would think that it was a normal boarding school but in reality, it was so much more. Founded by the great Tobias Von Dramond in the early eighteenth century, it had quickly become a prestigious school, the town of Marymount slowly spreading around the base of the hill on which the large, castle like building sat. Many students had been privileged enough to be accepted into the hallowed halls and some of the greatest names in history had come from within those walls.

These days, the traditions of the school, although still celebrated and upheld, were far less extravagant and the whole town joined in to commemorate the founder of the town. The halls of the school were filled with the chatter of excited young men and women, dreaming of making it big in the world and the occasional phone ring cutting through the noise. Yes, the school had indeed changed from its original state and many people wondered just what the great Tobias Von Dramond would think of his precious school if he saw it now.

For the seniors of The Marymount Academy, graduation was drawing close and every one of them had plans for college. On this particular morning, one young man was tiptoeing through the halls, keeping to the shadows in the hopes that no one would catch him out of bed during curfew. He was hoping to surprise his girlfriend with the news that their Harvard letters would be coming that day but if he got caught, he would be shut in his room for the day and not be allowed to see her. The rules for the Academy were strict and for the most part, the students were well behaved but there was the occasional escapee who tried something. They were soon put back in place.

The young man creeping through the hallways was one of Marymount's most beloved boys having been the star quarterback for his entire high school career. As well as being a star on the football field, he shone in academics as well, gaining the second highest score in the state on the last set of exams. He finally reached his girlfriend's room and knocked quietly on the door. A muffled groan told him she was half awake so he pushed the door open and quietly entered the room, crossing to the bed and jumping on her when he was close enough.

"Ugh! Get off me." The girl moaned, trying to shove the laughing boy off her.

"Morning sleepy-head. Guess what day it is?" he asked, shifting so that he lay beside her.

"I don't know, Cody. Friday?" She rolled her eyes at him and sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

"No. Well, yeah but what's special about today?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea. But is it really so important that you had to break curfew to sneak in here and scare me half to death?" Cody sighed. Sometimes his girl could be a tease. He jumped off her bed and sat at her desk, fiddling with a stack of post-its.

"Yes, Bails it is. Our letters come today. As if you could forget." Cody tossed the post-its on the desk as she came over and sat on his lap, draping her harms over his shoulders.

"I didn't forget, Cody. I was just teasing." She leant down and kissed him, laughing at his inability to tell when she was teasing. They were interrupted a moment later by a knock on the door.

"Bailey! Are you in there?" A female voice came through the door. Quickly, they both jumped up and Cosy ran to hide in Bailey's closet. Bailey opened the door to find her best friend, Maya standing there.

"Hey Maya. What's up?" Bailey covered her mouth as a yawn overtook her, standing to the side to let Maya in.

"I see you're still half asleep. I'm surprised Mr. Romance isn't here." Maya laughed. Feeling daring, Cody silently crept out of the closet, and, knowing Maya wouldn't tell the teachers about him breaking curfew, slid his hands over the unsuspecting girl's eyes. Poor Maya let out a shriek and jumped away from her attacker, her elbow connecting with his chest in the process.

"Nice nickname you've got for me." Cody groaned, massaging his chest. Maya looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you that hard." She turned and grinned at Bailey who was still doubled over laughing.

"Your guy over here needs some help." she said, gesturing in Cody's direction. Bailey shrugged.

"Nah, he's fine." She smirked as he pretended to pout at her.

"I'm feeling the love, Bails." Cody said, groaning and clutching at his heart dramatically. Bailey and Maya shook their heads at him.

"You've gotta get out of here, lover boy. The teachers are due to come through here any minute now." Maya reminded him, glancing at the clock.

"I know. I'm leaving. See you at breakfast?" He asked, looking at Bailey. She nodded and stood up on her toes to kiss him goodbye before he snuck out the door.

"Well, dramatic morning, huh?" Maya said, flopping down on Bailey's bed. Bailey shook her head.

"Uh-uh, Maya. The teachers will still kill us if you're in here. Out." She hauled the giggling girl to her feet and propelled her out the door. Once she'd shut the door she let out a sigh. For once she'd just like a morning where she didn't have Cody or Maya bounding into her room at all hours. Shaking her head, she started collecting her outfit and bathroom bag, ready to head out to the bathroom as soon as the teachers came past.

It was a little after ten that morning when Cody was sitting in the library, waiting for Bailey to start their study session. He checked his watch to see she was already ten minutes late. Not long after, the big double doors crashed open and a whirl wind of brown hair and red school uniform rushed in, plonking itself on his lap and planting a kiss on his cheek before the door had even shut.

"Hi. Eager to get started I see." Cody laughed. Bailey shook her head and waved two envelopes in his face.

"Nope. I got our letters." She threw one down on the table in front of him. Suddenly nervous, he picked it up; almost not wanting to know what was inside.

"On three?" Cody flipped the envelope over, watching as Bailey did the same.

"One. Two. Three." Bailey finished the countdown and the both ripped open the envelopes, pulling out the contained letters. Students nearby watched as the expressions on their faces changed from hope to something else.

"I got in!" Bailey was grinning from ear to ear, almost bouncing in excitement, at least until she saw Cody who was still sitting down, staring in shock at his letter.

"I didn't get in." He mumbled and Bailey gave a little cry of horror.

"Let me see." She snatched the letter from his hand and scanned over it, realising that he was right.

"Oh, Cody. I…"

"Just leave me alone." He pushed her aside and left the room, leaving her staring after him. She silently paced up all their books and followed after him, heading in the direction of the girls' dorms.

**A/N: Just to keep myself safe, the actual content of the story is an idea I had long before I watched any of the 'Suite Life' shows and turned it into a story. After watching the final Suite Life on Deck episode, I knew I had to use my story and use the characters. The original version of this story with my own characters is up on another site. Because this is an alternate universe, I'm not keeping the characters exactly the same as on the show, hence why Cody is a quarterback.**

**Please Read and review to let me know what you think of my mixing my story with the Suite Life characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp knock on the door startled Bailey out of her thoughts and she crossed the room to open the door. Maya stood there, a weird expression on her face. Bailey sighed and moved so that Maya could come in.

"What's up with you and Cody? I passed him in the hall before and I swear there were tears in his eyes."

"We're fine. At least I think we are. He didn't get in." Bailey explained.

"Oh no. His entire life was set on going to Harvard."

"I know. I don't know what I can do though. It's not like I can march up there and demand they let him in."

"No. It would be funny to watch though." Maya began laughing but Bailey glared at her so she stopped.

"I'm just going to let him chill for a bit and I'll go talk to him before lunch, okay?" Maya sighed but nodded.

"Okay. Well, I have work to be doing so I'll get going. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm good." With that, Maya left and Bailey fell back on her bed, thinking over what she was going to say to Cody. She was once again interrupted when a distant bell rang, signalling the start of the next block of classes. She groaned and picked up her things, trudging through the halls to her Biology class. She hated this class with a vengeance. It wasn't a bad subject but the teacher was terrible and Bailey couldn't wait to get out in a few weeks.

"Hey, Bailey." She heard a whisper from behind her and turned to find Jessica, the school's gossip leaning towards her.

"What's up, Jess?"

"Is it true that you and Cody broke up?" Bailey sighed.

"No we're fine. He's just having a hard time with some private stuff." She put an emphasis on the word privste, hoping the annoying girl would get the message. As usual, though, she didn't and tried to press the matter further.

"But-"

"I said we're fine. Just drop it." Bailey forgot to whisper and it caught the attention of the teacher.

"Problem, ladies?" He asked, staring at them.

"No. Sorry, sir." Both girls muttered and Bailey turned back to her books. The class passed quickly and before long, Bailey found herself dawdling along the corridors towards Cody's room. One of the rules at the academy was that during the day, girls and boys were allowed to be in each other's rooms as long as the door was kept open. Many students took advantage of this and spent numerous hours in their significant other's room doing all sorts of things, with the door open a slight crack. However, Bailey had asked if she was allowed to have the door shut while she talked to Cody about the letter and, being the teacher's pet she was, they allowed her so she quietly shut the door behind her once she was inside.

"Cody?"

"What?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sat on the chair in the corner of the room and watched as he slowly sat up and pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"I've spent every second of my time here, dedicating myself to getting into that school, Bails and they've rejected me. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I know it hurts, baby. But there are other options. Harvard isn't the only Ivy League school."

"So I'm supposed to go against everything I've strived for and go to a school that I've looked down on my whole life?"

"If it comes to that. There's a reason they're all Ivy Leagues. They all offer the same standard of education."

"But Harvard is the top of them all. Going to Yale or Princeton or even Brown would feel wrong. I would feel out of place at any of them."

"So? You go to a school to learn. No one cares which school you go to." By this time, Cody was sitting ram-rod straight on his bed and Bailey was standing up, hands on her hips.

"You look so sexy when you're angry." He muttered and she glared at him.

"Don't change the subject. Right now, you're being a baby. I understand you're upset because you didn't get into Harvard but it's not the end of the world."

"Like you wouldn't be doing the exact same thing if you'd been rejected." He retorted.

"No, I wouldn't. because I know that even though Harvard was the school of my dreams, I still have a life to make and it doesn't matter where I go."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe that when I see it."

"You know what? I am so sick of this. Any time something doesn't go your way, there's a big drama. You know, not everyone gets everything handed to them on a platter. And I'm not saying that you don't work hard. I'm saying you work hard because you want to not because you have to. Everything is so easy for you and here you are, practically telling me that you took your application to Harvard for granted, automatically assuming you'd get in."

"I'm not-"

"Don't interrupt. Look, you're so lucky Cody, you're handsome, smart and athletic. So many guys would kill to be you. Your family heritage gets you so many things in life that others only dream about. Your acceptance to the academy for one. But on top of that, you have an amazing brain and you can be anything you want to be. But sometimes, you let your ego get ahead of you." She took hold of his hands as she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"I wasn't finished."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, you let your ego get ahead of you and you just assume things will happen your way but in the real world, things hardly ever happen exactly how you want them to. And that's just something you'll have to accept. Now let's go and have some lunch, stop those stupid rumours going around and then we can work on some applications to to other schools, okay?"

Okay. Just one question, what rumours?" Bailey laughed as she hauled him up to stand beside her.

"Somehow people have taken your looking upset as us fighting."

"Right. Let's go show them how wrong they were." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the room, laughing and talking. They got a few confused stares as they made their way to the dining hall but most got shrugged off.

"Hey dude!"

"Hey what's up, man?" Cody greeted his friend, Woody Fink.

"No much. Hey Bailey."

"Hi Woody."

"Have you seen Addison? She was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago." Woody looked around as he spoke.

"Sorry dude, we've been in my room for a while."

"Last I saw her she was headed in the opposite direction but that was probably close to an hour ago." Addison was another one of the girls in their ever growing group of friends. Most of the time, they would all meet in the dining hall for meals and snag a table in the corner where they could spread out and chat among themselves. Their table was quite often overflowing with people coming and going as the days wore on. But the main hub of the group was always there; Bailey, Maya, Cody, Woody, Addison, London, Marcus and Zack. The eight of them had become fast friends in their first year at the academy and had been ever since. Maya, the fun-loving girl, could always be counted on to throw an impromptu party for someone on their birthday, causing them to get into trouble at times for being too loud or accidentally breaking something but ever since she'd been asked out by Zack, she seemed to have calmed down. London and Marcus were an on-again/off-again couple while Woody and Addison were an item so there was no chance of third wheeling within the group and they liked it that way.

"Damn. I have something for her. London and Marcus are at the table already. I'm going to look for her." Woody ran off in the direction of the main door and Bailey watched him go.

"We have some strange friends."

"You're telling me. You're the one who was yelling at me, not five minutes ago." Cody teased her and she gave him a mock innocent stare.

"Me? Yell at you? I never!"

"Yeah, yeah. Move it weirdos," A sharp shove from behind made Bailey stumble for a moment but Cody steadied her.

"Just because we're happy together and you're still bitter over your break up with Michael, doesn't mean you have to be rude, Holly." Cody said to the girl behind them.

"Oh, please. I am so over Michael it's not funny. Now move it." She shoved past them and walked off, her blonde ponytail swinging behind her. Bailey sighed.

"I really wish her dad wasn't the head of the school board. Then maybe we could get awat with doing something to her."

"Oh, yeah? Like spiking her cereal?"

"Hey! One time, and it was revenge, okay?" Bailey cried indignantly. She was referring to a time when she had slipped a little bit of alcohol into Cody's cereal in order to repay him for getting her drunk the week before, and then having to spend an hour being lectured by Mr Moseby about alcohol awareness after he had found her puking her guts up on the front lawn of the school. The results of her spiking had been hillarious but after that, both had vowed to not let alcohol cloud their minds for the rest of their high school careers.

"Yeah. Whatever." He laughed and led her over to their usual table where London and Marcus were cuddled up on the bench against the wall. Cody cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"hey guys. What's up?" Marcus greeted them as if he hadn't just been letting his hands wander over his girlfriend.

"Not much for me. Maybe for you though."

"You laugh now, little buddy." Marcus threatened.

"I'm scared."

"Boys! Seriously? We're seniors, weeks away from graduating and you're still having a go at each other like we're in the third grade." London spoke up.

"Not to mention, Cody you're valedictorian so you have to be a role model to the other students still". Bailey said. The guys looked at them and groaned.

"Whatever." Cody sat down next to Marcus, dragging Bailey down with him. They started up a friendly banter between them about the upcoming exams and were soon in the midst of a heated debate when they were interrupted.

"Cody Martin? The head wants to speak to you in his office." A timid looking freshman stood at the end of the table. Cody smiled kindly at him.

"Thanks. I'll be there." The boy ran off, probably to boast to his friends how he'd just spoken to Cody Martin. Cody disentangled himself from Bailey and atood up.

"I guess I should see what he wants. I'll be back soon." Just as he left, Zack and Maya showed up, Maya dragging Addison behind her. There was tell-talke signs on Addison's face and Maya looked like she wanted to punch someone. London and Bailey jumped up and went over to the girls, deciding that the dining hall wasn't the best place to talk.

"Tell Cody I've gone with the girls, okay?" Bailey said to Marcus who nodded as the four girls made their way out of the room and out to the front lawn where they sat down under a tree to talk.


End file.
